


Pop Tarts and Soul Mates

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Missouri, Classroom, Destiel Promptober, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Neglectful John Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unpresented Cas and Dean, first grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean meets Castiel for the first time when his father moves him to a new school in the middle of his first grade year.This is the prequel to Off His Game which is my day one drapple in this series.Day Two Prompt: Children





	Pop Tarts and Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).



Pop Tarts and Soul Mates

Dean clung to his two year old little brother Sam both for his comfort and his brother's. There father had just packed them up and moved them in the middle of the school year. Dean hadn't even had time to make many new friends at his old school before they moved. It had only been a couple of months into his first grade year and Dean was trying hard not to resent his father over it. His alpha father, John, was speaking in hushed tones to his new teacher while Dean was subjected to the stares of the whole class.

John soon left taking Sam with him. He only gave Dean a curt nob before leaving. There was no hug or verbal encouragement given. Dean was directed by his teacher, a nice beta lady with a sweet smile, named Mrs. Moseley, to sit in the last available seat in the room. Dean sat and drew in upon himself. He felt so exposed. He made sure to pay attention to the teacher but did his best to shut out his fellow students. Dean just couldn't handle that right now.

Soon the teacher announced that it was free time and snack time. Dean was mortified that he had nothing to eat since his father had sent him nothing. Dean sat quietly in his seat trying to pretend he was invisible. He resisted the urge to cry. His father said only the weak cry and Dean wasn't allowed to be weak. 

Dean was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to his right to look at the boy who was sitting next to him. The first thing he noticed was how blue the boy's eyes were. They were like nothing Dean had ever encountered before. "Hi my name his Castiel." the boy said in a voice that was already deep for a boy so young. 

"Dean" he said quietly back. "Castiel is a very unusual name." Dean manage to get out.

"Yeah my parents named me and my siblings after angels. You think that is bad, my eldest brother is named Lucifer, If you ask me though it fits." Castiel said with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Would it be okay if I call you Cas. Castiel is quite a mouthful." Dean asked. He was starting to enjoy Cas' company.

"I'd like that. It is better than what my brother Gabriel calls me. He likes to call me Cassie. I hate it." Cas said like he had tasted something bad.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Dean said with genuine curiosity.

"There are seven of us all together." Cas said shaking his head.

"It is just me and my brother." Dean shared.

"You care a lot about him. I can tell." Cas said with a smile.

"I take care of him. I promised my mother before she died." Dean confessed.

"I can tell you do a good job." Cas said with a look far too serious for someone so young.

"Thank you." Dean said before going quiet.

Cas watched, who he considered his new friend, with concern. Dean didn't have anything to eat. He looked down at what he had and decided he knew what he needed to do. He opened his pop tart packet. He took one for himself and then without any words put the other in Dean's hand. Dean looked at him like he had given him something precious. Cas looked away so Dean wouldn't see his blush. He halved his banana with Dean as well.

"Mrs. Mosely." Cas said to get his teacher's attention. "May I have a cup so I can share my juice with Dean?" Cas asked. Dean looked at Cas with disbelief.

"That is very generous of you Castiel." Mrs. Moseley said when she handed Cas a plastic cup. Cas poured as close to half of the juice in Dean's cup as he could. To be honest Cas might have poured a little extra for Dean on purpose.

"Cas why are you being nice to me?" Dean was slightly suspicious.

"Because you're my friend Dean." Cas said like it was as plain as the nose on Dean's face.

"I am." Dean smiled.

"Yes Dean." Cas said. "Can I give you a hug?" Cas was afraid he was going to scare Dean but he wanted to hug his new friend so bad. Dean looked at Cas for a moment and then nodded. Cas felt like he could fly. He gave Dean a hug and they finished their snack. From that day on Dean and Cas were inseparable until that horrible day when they were thirteen and Cas thought he'd never see his soul mate again.


End file.
